Lintels are used for supporting structural loads above openings, such as windows, in walls.
If the structure above the lintel is sufficiently strong when construction is completed, the lintel may be removed for re-use.
One such removable lintel comprises axial steel inner and outer elongate members, both of generally square C-shaped cross-section, which can slide axially relative to each other in order to vary the length of the lintel in a telescopic fashion. The two members are of approximately equal length and each member has a flat, horizontal projection at a distal end, by which the lintel can be supported across an opening, upon respective opposing lips or edges of the structure defining the sides of the opening. In use, the lintel is extended so that the projections are supported on the tops of the opposed wall parts which define opposite sides of the opening and so that the elongate members provide a generally horizontal upper surface for supporting construction to be formed above the opening. The remainder of the wall is then constructed, including construction materials such as bricks and/or mortar which may be placed upon the upper surface of the lintel, including the upper surfaces of the projections. When the construction above the opening is secure, and self-supporting, the lintel is contracted by sliding the inner elongate member into the outer elongate member, which involves removal of one projection from its load-supporting position, and then removal of the other projection from its load-supporting position so that the lintel as a whole can be removed from the opening.
However, the inventor of the present invention has recognised that certain problems exist with the above described lintel. Problems include that the construction consisting of two similarly sized C-section elongate members is heavy, making the lintel awkward to handle. Furthermore, because the inner and outer members are similar in cross-section and rely upon this similarity to align the members in use, the contact area between the members is high, resulting in significant friction in operation, especially if building materials are inadvertently introduced between the members. Also, there may be a difference in angle or height of the upper surfaces presented by the two members for supporting the new construction and this may lead to inaccuracy in the new construction, and especially in block work. There is therefore a need for an improved or at least alternative lintel.